What you see is what you get
by mikayla23
Summary: When Sookie takes care of Hunter for a weekend, she realizes that he can not only read minds put his dreams become reality. Hunter has a rather intresting dream about Sookie and Eric, causing Sookie to make the biggest desicion of her life. Set after FDTW
1. Chapter 1

**I should be working on my other stories but I just can't get this idea out of my head. So please tell me what you think. BTW- this takes place after FDTW and Octavia isn't living with Sookie. I don't have anything against the character, she just doesn't fit. Sorry**

It had been a week since I'd left Red Ditch. I was worried about Hunter, he didn't know what was happening and neither did his father. What little Remy did understand he denied. I knew what Hunter was going through and it broke my heart. He seemed to like me, he sent me a picture of of family -who's family I'm not sure, but the thought was sweet.

I pulled into the Merrlotte's parking lot, tossing all of the thoughts aside. It was Wednesday night so not many people were there. An hour into my shift Pam walked in. She had her usual pastel tracksuit on and looked rather pissed off.

She saw Arlene and got that mischievous smile Eric had. "Sookie, Darling how are you?" she kissed my cheek and sat down in my section. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Real funny Pam. What brings you out to Bon Temps."

"You're no fun." she huffed. "Victor has closed Fangtasia for the night and Eric is stuck with the King, so I came to keep you company."

"Whys the bar closed? I thought the King liked Fangtasia's profits." I asked a bit confused. Eric and I have a complicated relationship, but I didn't want anything to happen to him ."Are you guys going to be okay?"

Pam rolled her eyes."Nothing will happen to him. They're just working out some details. The King is happy with Eric and I. Victor however, is determined to find fault with us." She wasn't looking too happy.

"Well, I have to split a shift with Holly, so I'll be off in a few hours. Maybe we can watch a movie or something." Pam smiled and asked for a True blood (in my blood type)

I went back to work smiling. Pam was chatting it up with Hoyt. Sam went from glaring at Pam to glaring at me. He'd been pissy ever since Eric had flowers delivered to the bar a few days ago. I'd received flowers everyday since Eric had announced his formal protection. Everyday was a different type but always small and each had a -shockingly- thoughtful note attached.

About ten minuets before I was supposed to leave Bill walked in. He and I weren't on friendly terms yet but at he wasn't glaring. He sat few a tables away from Pam but still in my section.

"What can I get you Bill?" I asked, even though I knew he was going to get a True Blood in my blood type (Coming from Pam: it was funny. From Bill...not so much)

"True Blood O positive please." I nodded and went to heat it up when Pam caught my wrist. "What is he doing here?" she asked. Her expression was half way between irritation and amusement.

"Pam, this is a public place. If he wants to come in here he can. There is nothing wrong with that." I said trying to use the bored voice she always had. Pam shrugged it off.

After I gave Bill his blood I went to get my purse from under the bar, but Sam stopped me. "Sookie, you sure it's a good idea to hang around that vampire. You usually get hurt when your around them."

"That is none of your-" I was cut off by a pissed off Pam. "Not that it's any of your concern, but I happen to be here as a friend."

I was pleasantly surprised by Pam calling me a friend. She's not really one to show emotion. But maybe I was rubbing off on her. "Yes Sam we're having a girls night. You know movies manicures, pedicures. So if you wouldn't mind we're going home." I grabbed my purse and Pam's arm and headed out the front door.

Pam was quite on her way to my car. "Am I really your friend?" she asked, letting the shock and joy fill her voice.

I laughed, "Of course we are. I don't know if you realize, but by human standards we've been through a lot."

She seemed to think about that on the way home. We got home Amelia was in the process of folding laundry. I'm not sure why but it was one of her favorite things to do. "Hey, Pam." Amelia sounded cheery. "What brings you out to the sticks?"

"I have the night off and thought I would see Sookie. She seems to have planed a girls night. Including movies, manicures and pedicures." she said it like she'd never had one before, which thinking about it she probably never had.

"Oh, sounds fun. You got another delivery Sookie." Amelia laughed at the last bit. She couldn't decide if she should be happy for me or mad that Trey didn't do stuff like that. I smiled and walked into my bedroom to see what he'd written now.

Usually Eric sent a small bouquet of Lillies or Tulips .(the ones he sent to Merlotte's looked like a lady's hoo-ha, but that's just Eric for you.) I found a medium sized vase filled with pink Lillies and red orchids. It was defiantly my favorite so far. I found a small card buried in the flowers and recognized Eric's familiar hand writing.

_Lover, _

_I think it's time we have our talk. Until then, I am thinking of you._

_Always,_

_E_

"Do you love him?" I jumped at Pam's voice. "Gah, Pam you scared me." I tucked Eric's note in to my jewlery bow along with all the others. Pam was still in my doorway starring daggers at me. "Do you?" she asked again harshly.

"I think so. I mean I've never had anyone do this,"I motioned all the flowers around me. "for me. It's...wonderful. I just don't know how long it will last." I looked up from the floor boards at a confused Pam. "He's been around a while and I just don't see what I have to keep him interested."

"I will not tell you how he feels, just because he would probably stake me in my sleep if I did. But I will tell you this, he has never seen the inside of a flower shop before you. He has not fed nor fucked a fangbanger since Rhodes. You have brought out a side of him that I have never seen. That no one has ever seen. You should give him a chance."

I smiled at Pam. "I think I will."

-------------------------

Four chick flicks and 2 pitchers of Margaritas later Amelia was passed out on the couch and I was on my way to joining her. There was popcorn and chocolate chips scattered around the living room (never have a food fight with a vampire) Pam was laughing at me saying 'your funny when you run into stuff'.

I made Pam take Amelia upstairs to her room and put a pillow behind her back when I got that happy rush of emotion I got when Eric was close. I was on the porch before he even stopped the car. I'm pretty sure we were both smiling like fools because Pam was making a gagging noise. "I'll just leave you two alone."and with that she was gone.

"Hello Lover." Eric said when he got on to the porch. I'm not sure if it was the alcohol, the bond or my happiness that he was finally here, but I through myself into his arms. Eric was stiff for a moment but wrapped hi arms around me and held me close. "I am glad you are happy to see me. Do you think we can have our talk?"

"I'm too drunk. I won't remember anything you say in the morning. But it would make me happy to fall asleep next to you."I admitted

He chuckled, "Then that is what we will do." he kissed the top of my head and ushered me inside. Keeping me from running into anything. You are quite funny when your intoxicated Lover." I'm pretty sure I snorted before getting a night shirt and heading to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before returning to my bedroom.

I could see Eric's clothes in a pile in the rocking chair. That immediately started a fire in my lower abdomen. Eric must have felt it too. "As much as I want to, I think we should have our talk and wait until your not drunk to have sex." he said before pulling me into his arms. "Go to sleep and dream of me." he kissed my forehead and I was out.

**I know that was shot and pretty much pointless, but it does get better. Just click that pretty green button and you'll find out sooner. Thanks.**

**-m**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't tell yo how excite I was that y'all like my story. I love reading your reviews.**

I woke up with a massive headache and a smile. My room smelt like Eric and freeshia. When then room stopped spinning I made my way over to the dresser which held a large red piece of stationary.

_Lover, _

_It made my night watching you sleep. I hope you will consider doing it more often. I am taking you out for a date tonight. Please don't be angry about the gift, I want you to feel appreciated. I will be dreaming of you. _

_Always,_

_E_

I was a little teary when Amelia knocked on the door. "Sookie, there's an idiot here that says he can't deliver anything unless_ you_ sigh for it." She huffed.

I laid the note down and went into the kitchen. Almost every flat surface was covered in flowers. Eric sure was over the top. The idiot in question was Eric's day man. "Hey Bobby. What's up?"

"Here." he shoved an over sized white box at me along with a small red box. "Mr. Northman will be here at seven. Don't be late."With that he sprinted out to his car thinking I was a small town hick the whole way.

"Wow, I think I missed something last night." Amelia muttered. "Was Eric here last night?"

"Yep, he planned a date. Said I was supposed to wear what evers in these.." I tore the paper off the little box first.

There was a diamond covered chocker with matching earrings. "Wow. Eric really is trying." Amelia muttered.

I just shook my head. I don't want to be a kept woman but I'd never seen anything so pretty. Maybe I could wear them tonight and then give them back. "What's in the big box?" Amelia was excited one of us was getting nice gifts.

I tore the lid off the second box and found a long blue gown, almost exactly like the one I'd lost at Rhodes. "That's gorgeous Sookie!" Amelia hollered.

When I didn't say anything she looked at me thinking I really should give Eric a second try. She pictured me letting her do my hair and make-up, Eric ringing the door bell, with flowers and a nervous smile. She would give him the 'what are your intentions' speech. "Amelia?" I cut her off before she picture me a long white dress.

"Would you mind maybe going over to Trey's house tonight?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as you can when you ask your roommate to spend the night elsewhere.

"As long as you tell me all the dirty details when you get back. "she laughed and went up to her room. I have to admit I rather like Amelia's fantasy's. Maybe not the marriage one, but just going out with Eric would be nice. I put my new gifts away and got ready for the lunch shift at Merlotte's.

Sam would never yell at me in front of other people but he snippy enough to cause Jason to notice. "What's up with you and Sam?" he asked as if nothing was going on between us. I may not be on the best terms with him but he was making an effort to be pleasant.

I shook my head and glared at Sam's retreating figure. "He's mad that I have someone decent giving me attention."

"Who's going after my sister now?" Jason asked sounding like the concerned older brother he knew he wasn't. I rolled my eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, but I have agreed to go on a date with Eric. The tall blonde guy that stayed with me for a few days."

Jason grabbed my hand, "I know I haven't been the best brother, but I do care about you Sook. Please be careful with the vampire."

"I will. Now I have to get back to work." I pulled my hand away and went to check on my other tables. Sam stayed out of my way and Arlene looked at with disgust, wondering how she was ever my friend. I rolled my eyes thinking the same thing.

Holly had to take her kids to the doctors so I had to work part of her shift. It meant I had less time to get ready for my date with Eric but it kept me busy. Holly came in at six apologizing profusely. I skedaddled on home hoping Eric would be late.

When I pulled up to my house I found Remy and Hunter sitting on the porch. Remy had his head in is hands thanking how sorry he was, while Hunter was playing in Gran's flower beds. _ Hi Aunt Sookie_ Hunter thought.

_Hey Hunter. _I thought back. "Hey Remy. What are you guys doing all the way out here?" I asked already knowing what happened.

Remy stood up and wiped a few stray tears away. "I ah, need someone to take care of Hunter for a little while. It's getting kind of hard to be around his, ability."

"I don't mind keeping Hunter for a while. Come on inside and we can work a few dates out." I tried to keep my voice calm, but I knew they were both hurting.

Remy wouldn't look at me. "I'm not sure when I can come back. It's just...I don't know what to do with him." I was shocked a father could talk about his son like that.

"I'd be more than happy to take care of him. I have a few relatives that would love to meet him." I wasn't sure if I was more angry or upset that Remy was just dumping his son. I understand it can be hard, but it's not his fault and it's certainly not something he can control.

"I appreciate it. But you should know, he doesn't just...hear things, he sees things. He's been going on and on about his dreams. I don't know if that's something you experienced..."

"It doesn't matter what he can do I can deal with it." I replied rather harshly. I could hear all of his conflicted thoughts but there was nothing in there that suggested he was going to come back for his son.

Remy looked ashamed. "I know I'm probably not being a good father, but I can't help him. Maybe you can. I'll get his bag out of my truck." he went to get a few bags and Hunter st down on the porch swing beside me. _Don't feel bad Aunt Sookie. I've known I was gonna live with you for a while. _I_I drew you that picture to show you._

Remy walked up wiping tears away. "There's some toys a few books and some crayons in his back pack. His clothes are in these two suitcases and important documents or in the smaller bag. I'm sorry to do this to you I just..."

"I understand it's hard. I'll take good care of him." I tried to smile but I too was crying. Hunter gave his father one last hug and watched him drive away in silence. _Don't worry Aunt Sookie. I already seen were gonna be okay._

"As long as your sure." I smiled and gave him a hug. "Why don't you go color in the living room while I take a shower." he nodded and took his cartoon backpack and ran off into the house. I walked into my bathroom wondering how the hell I was supposed to take care of a four year old.

I took a relaxing shower lost in my thoughts. I'd never been around kids before. I babysat Arlene's kids every now and then, but that was only for a few hours at a time. Sure I'd always thought I'd have my own but since I couldn't date humans I didn't see that happening.

I shook my head trying to get rid of all the negative thoughts, when I felt a blank mind close to the house. I through on a pair of sweats and a tshirt and went to see who was there. Hopefully Hunter hadn't let any one in.

I heard Hunter's laugh from the Kitchen followed by "I think she'll like it." I turned the corner to see Eric sitting on the floor on the outside on the door jam and Hunter on the inside. I let out a laugh and they both turned to smile at me. "Hunter didn't know if I was allowed to come in so I waited outside." Eric chuckled.

"I wasn't sure you would want Uncle Eric in side while you was in the shower." Hunter explained. I smiled at the Uncle Eric part. Hunter seemed to be fairly mature for his age and extreamly easy going. Considering his mother left his father for a vampire I figured he would be kind of predjudice.

Hunter heard that thought and smiled wider. "Uncle Eric isn't like other vampires, neither is Aunt Pam. They like us and their funny." he said with confidence.

Eric looked amused. "I take it you've seen Pam and myself in a dream before." Hunter nodded his head and went to the refrigerator. "I saw all of us at a really fancy house with a pool." he pointed at the picture he sent last week.

"Eric come on inside. We have more to talk about than I thought." I went to the fridge and got Eric a blood and Hunter a glass of orange juice.

"Hunter can you tell us what you can do?" Eric asked inn a gentle voice.

"Sure. I can hear what people are thinking just like Aunt Sookie. And sometimes I dream about stuff that hasn't happened but that will. Like coming here. Eventually were gonna live at your house but Aunt Sookie is going to argue. But when she gets pregnant she agrees to live in the pretty house." Hunter said smiling. Eric looked blank and I could fell his jealousy. "Who gets Sookie pregnant?"

Hunter giggled. "You do silly."


	3. Chapter 3

***huge goofy grin* I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I love hearing what you think. Now lets take a look inside Eric's gorgeous head.....**

Sookie and I both stared down at the smiling boy between us. As soon as Hunter mentioned a child Sookie's hands began absently rubbing small circles on her abdomen. The thought of her stomach swollen with my child brought a smile to my face.

I was with out a doubt in love with this crazy stubborn woman, but I feared she would not want me, due to the pain she had been put through, some of which admittedly came from me. I looked at Hunter and smiled. "Vikings are not silly." He irrupted into a fit of giggles and Sookie smiled. "Hunter, would you mind going in the living room I need to talk to your Uncle Eric." she cooed at the little boy.

I already knew she would be a good mother. It sent a small chill down my spine hearing her call me uncle though. I heard Sookie mumble something that sounded a lot like. "wait till you get called Dad.' But she was usually better at keeping what she heard from me a secret. Ever since I teased her about being able to read my mind and she panicked I knew she could hear us. I'm pretty sure it's not a constant thing, but I know she's heard me on more than one occasion.

I walked over to her refrigerator and looked at the picture Hunter drew. There was a family of six. Two of which were drawn in white crayon, so I assumed those were me and Pam. There three considerably small figures that are presumably going to be my children and then a tall blonde woman that is with out a doubt Sookie.

I smiled thinking about my family. I'd had children before I was turned but back then it wasn't the husbands job to take care of them. That is something that I find myself regretting from time to time. I felt Sookie wrap her arms around my waist and lay her head on my back. "Do you think we can do this Eric? Do you want this?" she asked in a small voice

I turned around and looked her in the eye. "I know you felt my jealousy when I thought you had someone else's baby and you felt my joy when Hunter said it was mine. I truly want this Lover." I kissed her forehead. She tucked her head against my chest and let a few tears fall. Why: I am not sure. But I know it is best to let her work through her feelings.

After a moment she sighed, "You should probably tell me what this blood bond is before we have kids."

I sat down in one of her kitchen chairs and pulled her onto my lap. "A blood bond is almost the equivalent of a marriage. Except there is no divorce. Once a bond is made there is no undoing it. I am honestly sorry that you had no say in the matter but I quite happy we have a bond." I admitted. Sharing feelings was not something I was good at. Pam had told me many times to just come out and tell Sookie I loved her, but things were never that simple with her.

Sookie smiled a bit. "I'm not sure if I'm happy we have one, but I certainly don't_ not _ like it. I guess as I start to understand it more, I like it more. As far as apologies go, I need to say I'm sorry for pushing you away at the summit. I wasn't happy with you , but I shouldn't have flaunted Quinn." She took a deep breath and continued rubbing circles on her stomach. "I care for you Eric. A lot, but I want to now that what I am feeling isn't something made up by this bond."

I put my hand on top of her, were my child would soon be. "I too need to apologize. I'm sorry I did not contact you after you told me about our time together, but I had all of these feelings that I didn't understand. I have cared for you since the moment you found me on the side of the road. I want us to be happy. Together." I kissed the top of her head pushing all the love I had through the bond, hopeing she would understand what I felt.

She smiled, "I think we can be happy together. But maybe we could just spend some time together first. Hunter is going to be around a lot but I'm sure I could get a baby sitter once a week or something and we could go have date night!" She said excitedly.

I chuckled. "That sounds wonderful dear one. Hunter is already watching a movie, I'm sure he would love company. He seems to like me." I said with a smile. I don't think I ever had someone call me sill funny, and confidently say I like them. Except Sookie.

Sookie got up but kept my hand. "He thinks the world of you actually. I'm not sure what he's seen but he thinks your the greatest." I'm not sure why I wanted Hunter to like me but I'm glad he did.

"You know he reminds me of you. His opinion of me goes against everything everyone els thinks. He has courage and that same questionable judgment you have." I felt Sookie's confusion, "He point blank said 'wait on the porch, my Aunt Sookie is busy.' and surprisingly I did what he said with out hesitation. He looks at me as a person before vampire the same way you do. He is a lot like you." I chuckled and Sookie yawned.

I felt Sookie's exhaustion and shifted on the couch so she could lay her head in my lap. Hunter was coloring happily on the floor while a movie about talking toys played. "What are you drawing now?' I asked when Sookie fell asleep.

Hunter set down his crayons and showed me what he drew. It was almost the same as the one on the fridge but this one had everyone's name. "This is you and Sookie." he pointed to the figures in blue, "Then there's Aunt Pam and Amelia. Christopher and Elizabeth are beside me and Grandpa Niall I behind Claudine."

"Are Christopher and Elizabeth mine and Sookie's children?" I asked ina surprisingly shaky voice. Hunter nodded. "This is Eric Christopher Northman and Elizabeth Pamela Northman. I can't see anything after Lizzy is born. But I know we're going to live in a big fancy house with a pool." he exclaimed.

I smiled. Pam would be thrilled to know I was having a child. Even more so when she found out she was named after her. Speaking of which I should probably call her. I picked Sookie up carefully and took her back to her bedroom. She was so tired she didn't stir a bit. I placed a kiss on her forehead and walked into the kitchen to call Pam. She answered on the first ring.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked in her usual bored tone.

"I will be staying at Sookie's tonight and a good part of tomorrow. Please open the bar yourself and tell Victor I am with my bonded and do not want to be bothered." I said

I could almost hear the wheels turning in my child's head. "I take it things went well?" she asked rather cautiously. I laughed. "They have. Sookie has a nephew that is staying with her indefinitely. He's rather refreshing. And he likes me." I said with satisfaction. I

"That is certainly interesting. Would you mind if I came down their tomorrow. I f you find this child interesting then I would love to meet him."

"I will ask Sookie." I said before I had time to think about it. I heard Pam's laugh. "I will not forget that. Have a nice night." with that she hung up. Pam enjoyed teasing me and would no doubt reap many benefits from this situation.

I went back into the living room to find Hunter reading. He looked up and smiled a big toothy grin. "Aunt Sookie didn't make dinner before she fell asleep. Can you make a PB&J?"

I'm sure I looked like a fool standing their staring. "Tell me what a PB&J is and I will get one for you." I said, knowing I was probably asking a very stupid question.

Hunter pulled me back into the kitchen. "It's a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich." he stated. I'd seem a waitress eat one before so I didn't have to ask any more humiliating questions. I quickly found the bread and peanut butter. But came across several different kinds of jelly. "There seems to be grape, apple, raspberry, and strawberry jelly. Which would you prefer?"

"Grape!"

I piled the sticky substance on and found a paper plate in the cabinet. "Do you want more orange juice or water or milk?" he said water and I rinsed out his glass and poured some. Waiting on humans was not something I did. Ever. But this little boy seemed to have the same effect Sookie did on me. I wanted to make then both happy with out even stopping to think about what I wanted.

Hunter finished his sandwich and was covered in a sticky mess. I took him into the bathroom and made sure he was spotless before showing him to Sookie's room. I wasn't sure which bedroom he would be staying in and I knew Sookie wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

I went out to my car quickly and retrieved the extra set of clothes I always had in my car (never know when you could get blood on something) I could wear the sweat pants in the hidey hole. When Ii got back inside Hunter was already curled up beside Sookie fast asleep. I crawled in beside them and put my arm over them both promising to my self and any gods that were listening, that I would take care of my new family.

**I know that was short but I wanted to get something out fast, as a thank you for reviewing. Now I know this is rated M and I fully expect to write a few lemons but I seriously need help with that. So if anyone is willing maybe co-write or beta one for me, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**-Thnx, m**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are so sweet. I love reading your reviews. This was my favorite chapter to write hopefully you guys like it. Sorry this took so long, some family is visiting from over seas so I've been pretty busy.**

I was vaguely aware that Eric was caring me into my room. I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms. I felt him press a kiss to my forehead and leave the room. I was too tired to tell him to stay.

I must of fallen asleep, because the next thing I know Hunter is smiling his big toothy grin in my dream. He laughs, "This is my dream. Your just reading my mind while you sleep." he said it like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay."I agreed, hoping I could catch a glimpse of what my life would be like. He took my hand and lead me toward what looked like Merlotte's. "How do these dreams work?" I asked as we got closer and I heard what sounded like Eric and Pam.

"I just see stuff. It's like being in a movie but no one can hear us." he said impatiently and began pulling me towards Merlotte's. I followed cautiously, kind of scared at what I might see.

Hunter through open the door and smiled. I let out a gasp. There was one booth in the corner filled with my friends. Amelia and Octavia were chatting it up along with Pam and Bill. Claudia and Niall were their and so was Jason. But in the center of everybody was Eric holding a tiny baby wrapped in a light blue blanket with 'Eric Christopher' embroidered on the bottom. A very large me was sitting beside them smiling like nothing could go wrong. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

I looked down at Hunter. "This is what's going to happen? I'm going to have two kids?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded and pulled me out the back door. Instead of finding a parking lot we were in a playground. A skinny me was sitting on a park bench holding hands with Eric watching two blond children run around with a older version of Hunter.

I small tear slid down my cheek. I looked so happy. My kids looked exactly like Eric- which was probably a good thing, no one would could say they weren't his. Hunter tugged at my hand and started walking through the trees. "Are you happy aunt Sookie?"

"I am very happy? What about you? Do you think you'll like living with me and Uncle Eric?" I asked. He seemed oddly okay with everything. I understand that he knows what's going to happen but his Dad did leave him with out a promise to come back.

"Of course. My Daddy, was just afraid. Of what I can do. You and Uncle Eric aren't afraid of anything!" He exclaimed. I chuckled. If he only knew. Everything around was slowly turning into mist.

"What's happening now?" I asked. "Now I dream just like anybody else. I usually don't remember this but you will defiantly remember what I showed you." with that he started to fade and I was back in my dream of a certain viking.

**----------------**

I woke up to find Hunter only a few inches a way staring. "Good morning Hunter."

"Morning Aunt Sookie! Uncle Eric left us notes!" he was certainly happy for it to be morning. I stretched and yawned, considering staying in bed all day. Hunter had other plans. "Can we go to the park? We passed one on the way into town yesterday and they had a big slide!"

"I need to go by Walmart and get a few things, how about I get a few water toys and we play in the sprinklers the rest of the day." I said through a yawn.

Hunter agreed and ran off into the kitchen. Good lord are all kids this hyper I thought to my self. I could hear hunter laughing from the kitchen so I assumed he heard me. I would have to call Nial lsome time soon to see what he knew about Hunter's ability.

I made my way over to the dresser and found Eric's note.

_Lover, _

_I can not begin to tell you how happy I am with you and Hunter. I could not leave you two so I am in the hidey hole. Have a good day. I will be dreaming of you._

_Love, E_

I smiled at the last line. He never sighed _Love, _he'd never said it, but I knew he felt it. I was smiling like a loon while I made Hunter breakfast (lunch). Nothing was set in stone, but the I was defiantly hopeful. I was getting everything I didn't know I wanted and more. As Hunter and I were doing dishes Amelia pulled up .She never said anything about liking or not liking kids so I was a little worried about how she'd like Hunter.

"Hey Sook-"she saw hunter coloring on the floor. "Who's the little guy?"

"I'm Hunter!" He smiled. Amelia was thinking he was a cutie and wondering if she could spoil him. "Hunter was Hadley's son. His father wasn't in such a good place so he's gonna stay with us. He's like me." I explained.

She understood "Cool. I have to run a few errands today, do you think we could meet up for dinner?"

"Sure. Hunter and I are going to play in the sprinklers most of the day, are you sure you don't want to join us?" I laughed. For Amelia to be so small she sure hated putting on a bathing suit. "No thank you. Maybe next time." she laughed

Hunter was smiling from ear to ear. Having seen what Amelia was planning on getting him, he ran over to her and wrapped his little arms around her leg. "Thank you Aunt 'Melia. I love to color!" She let out a giggle. "Your welcome sweetie, I saw your pretty pictures on the fridge." She was surprisingly okay with a four year old picking her brain.

"I'm going to be off. Just a quick question Sook: Why is Eric's car here?" She gave me a knowing smile.

A bright blush covered my cheeks. "He stayed over last night. He's surprisingly good at being an uncle." I smiled thinking of how kind he was to Hunter, he was going to be a great Dad.

--------

It took us longer than expected at Walmart. Everyone wanted to know who Hunter was and asked all sorts of questions. Hunter answered everything, spoken aloud or not. Thankfully only a few people caught on, but didn't say anything or think about it to hard.

"Aunt Sookie look!" Hunter pointed to his latest drawing. He was pretty good for his age and certainly enjoyed it. I told him he did a wonderful job and hung it with all his other ones. My fridge would be covered by the end of the day if he kept drawing at this rate.

I pulled our his water toys and set the sprinkler up after he ate a sandwich. I put on a bathing suit and soaked up some much needed vitamin D. Hunter seemed to love the sun almost as much as I did. He decided he liked this house but he wanted to go to Eric's because he had a pool. He also decided he wanted a pet and he wanted to make a picture of the outside for Eric because he couldn't see it for himself.

"There's a disposable camera on the coffee table if you want to take a digital picture too." I said. Hunter smiled got even brighter and he ran into the house dripping wet. I was glad he has vampires to watch out for him, he's so energetic I'm not sure if I could keep up with him.

While Hunter was looking for the camera I thought about the dream he'd showed me. Eric and I were so happy. We had a baby boy and another on the way. Our closest friends all seemed happy for us. I couldn't help but wonder how I could get all of that. I know your not supposed to question a good thing, but it just seemed like it was to good to be true. I also know that I have to make to decisions to get to that point and decided to take the first step and tell Eric that I was in love with him.

He'd written it in my morning letter, which really started my day perfect, but I want to say it. Seeing how happy he would make me made me realize how happy he's made me in the past and is still making me happy, I smiled at how mature I was becoming, I wasn't going to run from these feelings. I would only hurt myself.

Hunter came out of the house (running and smiling of course) "This is perfect. He's gonna love it." He came and sat beside me and held the camera out. We both smiled as he clicked away. Some of them were us smiling, some of them were of us goofing off. My favorite however was the one of Hunter and his toothy grin and me right beside him, our faces squished together.

"Uncle Eric likes it when we smell like the sun." Hunter stated after a minute of laying in lawn chair beside me. He didn't like not doing anything but he knew I liked the peacefulness of it. He went back to coloring when my phone rang. The caller ID said it was Sam so I figured he needed an extra waitress on duty.

"Hey, Sam" I answered in my nicest voice. I didn't want to go in on my day off but I would feel bad if I didn't .

"Listen Cher, I"m real sorry to call you like this... but I need help. Were not busy but I only have one waitress."

""Sure Sam but I have to bring my nephew with me. He's gonna be with me for a good while, but I can't send him to day care. He's like me when I was little." I sighed wishing there was an easier way.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "He can sit in one of the booths I guess. Does he have some he can read or something?" Sam asked awkwardly. Kids have never been his thing.

"Thank you Sam. We'll be there in half and hour." I wanted hunter to try and put up a shield. Or at least see if I could put one up for him. Merlotte's shouldn't be to crowded and what kid doesn't like hanging out in a restraint.

"Hunter! You're coming to work with me. Can you go change and comb your hair out please." I started to gather all the water toy and towels and put them in a shiny red container with fire trucks on it. Hunter had a thing for firetrucks.

Hunter was as always excited. I through on my work uniform and decided to leave my hair down. Eric liked it that way and I wanted to see him before he went back to Shreveport. I wrote a note and stuck it on the front of the closet doors. We might have to find a new hidey hole if that's Hunter's room.

------

Sam liked Hunter and was happy to let him stay at one of the tables. Arlene actually smiled at him and most of the customers talked to him. Hunter seemed to have that effect on everyone. I would have to ask Niall about that too. An hour into my shift Claude and Claudine waled (strutted) in. They both had the eyes of everyone around them but seemed totally unaware of it.

Each gave me a kiss on the cheek before sitting down with a very enthusiastic Hunter. "What brings you guys all the way out here?"

Claudine smiled up at me. "Well, we heard things were more or less resolved with your viking and we wanted to see you."

I may not be able to read fairy minds but I knew something was up. I was about to question her when Hunter sent me a picture of myself with a big pregnant belly. I nodded slightly in acknowledgement and aced like nothing was wrong. "Yep. He came over last night and we talked. He met Hunter. By the way do you guys know how much fairy blood he has? He has the same ability I have, but he also sees things in his dreams."

I quite gasp came from behind me. "I thought maybe you straitened out. But no your with some demonic little boy!" Arlene hissed.

A white hand was on her shoulder then. "I think it's time you leave." Bill said in a quite voice. Arlene shuddered and went back to her tables.

I put my hand on Hunter's "You know your not anything that lady was thinking right?" Hunter nodded but didn't seem to be as energetic as before. He was thinking about everything his Daddy had thought before he left and trying to figure out why they thought like that.

I out both arms around his shoulders. "You don't worry about that. Me and your Uncle Eric love you. That's all that matters."

Bill let out a snort. "Eric? As in Northman. I'm sorry Sookie, but I don't think hes the family man." I turned around to glare at him. "You listen hear Bill Compton. Eric is twice the man you ever could be. He's important to me and he's going to be around for a while. So you get use to that or you leave." I said louder than expected.

"Fine then. When he hurts you I will be waiting." with that he turned and left. Claudine and Claude were getting up as well. "We will talk to Niall about Hunter. Please stay out of trouble." They both gave me and Hunter a kiss and left.

EPOV

I woke up from my days sleep with a smile. I'd dreamed about Sookie and the possibility of having a family all day. I wanted to spend another night here but knew I need to get back to Shreveport. I found a note attached to the closet door and smiled.

_Honey, _

_Sorry we're not there, I had to go into work. We would love to see you before you go back to Shreveport. _

_Love, S_

I smiled at the last line. She loved me. I pulled on the button up I wore yesterday and rolled up the sleeves. I made my way to the kitchen hoping to find a bottle of blood in the fridge. I hated the stuff but it would work until I found Sookie. Just the thought of her made my fangs run down.

I found the witch heating something up. "Sookie went to work." She said. I may not have paid attention to the feelings of past woman but I knew something was wrong with the witch. So I did the best I could for Sookie's friend. "Pam likes to talk to you."

She knew what I was getting at. "Thanks, but I need to see if Trey is still mad at me." She handed me the blood she heated up and smiled. "Sookie seems real happy when she hears from you. She loves the flowers." she said before going out the back door.

I smiled and thought about all the flowers I gotten. There wasn't a flat surface in her home that didn't have at least one vase of flowers on it. I'd never been in a flower shop until I met Sookie. There were lots of things I'd never done until I met Sookie. The black box in my pants proved it.

I rinsed the blood bottle out and headed to the Shifter's bar. I hated that Sookie had to work in a dump like this but I knew she would get mad if I even suggested she come live with me.

I felt the waves of happiness I always got when I was around Sookie, but I felt her irritation and longing. I saw Hunter in the corner coloring away and Sookie arguing with the Shifter behind the bar. She must have felt me because she turned around with a big smile that i's sure matched my own.

She gave me a kiss and told me she would bring a bottle of blood. I sat down beside a smiling Hunter and couldn't help but smile myself. "How was your day Hunter?"

"Good. We played in the sprinklers and took pictures and colored and saw Claudine." He reached into the small bag he had beside him and handed me a photo of him and Sookie. "I know you can't go outside but I thought you might like a picture of Aunt Sookie."

The picture was of Sookie laughing and smiling right into the camera. She looked beautiful. Her hair was brighter then I'd ever seen and she seemed to really enjoy the sun. In all my years I'd never longed to see the sun so much. Hunter handed me another picture. "This one has us both in it. I've seen it on your desk at Fangtasia." he said proudly.

"It will look perfect. Thank you. What else did you see in your dreams?" I asked. I was intrigue by his ability and really wanted to know if he'd seen anything about my children. "Aunt Sookie should probably tell you. She learned how to read my thoughts while we sleep."

As soon as he said this Sookie was beside me smiling. "I did. Hunter you stay here while I talk to Uncle Eric." She pulled me outside to the back parking lot. She was talking so fast I couldn't understand what she was saying, so I covered mouth with my own

. She relaxed into me and wound her arms around my neck. I wanted so bad to have my way with her against the wall, but at the same time wanted to pour all of my emotions into this one kiss. She pulled away slightly to catch her breath and covered her face with feather light kisses. I made my way down her neck and heard her moan. I laid my forehead on hers and waited for her to catch her breath.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "I love you." I felt shock and uncertainty come across the bond. I kissed her forehead. "I love you too dear one."

I wrapped my arms around her and felt her bury her head in my chest. The bond was flowing with happiness and hope. "You have something to tell me Lover." She nodded

"I was in one of Hunter's dreams. I guess I was sort of hearing his thoughts while we slept. Any way, I saw us Eric. Our family. It was....Gosh I can't even describe it. We looked so happy. You were so caring and so proud of our son. And I was pregnant with another one. it was unbelievable!" She pressed her lips back to mine. I was so shocked I didn't even respond to her touch.

"Honey are you okay?" Sookie asked after a minute. I nodded. Hunter told me I would have two kids but Sookie seeing them. That was something else. "You still want this right?"

"Of course. I just wish I could see them. I want to hear all about this dream but your boss is about to come through those doors. Sure enough the shifter came out looking rather pissed off. "Sook, It's starting to get busy and Arlene won't cover your tables."

Sookie nodded and pulled me back into the bar. The red haired waitress was standing over Hunter who looked upset. Sookie must have noticed at the same time because we were both at her side in an instant. "What are you doing Arlene. I told you to leave him alone." Sookie practically growled.

"I was just telling it about the good lord and hoping he would see that your not a good example." Arlene said.

Sookie was so mad she couldn't think of what to say. I however didn't have that problem. "If you so much as look at this child I will make sure you and your Fellowship friends are never found."

Sookie had regained her composure, "You have your own kids to raise Arlene. Leave Hunter to us." Arlene snorted and walked over to the bar area. Sookie still looked mad but had to work. "Will you stay with him until she leaves. I'm afraid of what they might do."

"Of course. Looks like I'll have help too." I felt Pam getting closer. A moment later she walked in with her usual pastel clothes. I glanced down at Hunter who was now smiling. He hopped down from his eat and ran right at Pam. "Auntie Pam!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the amazing reviews. You guys are so sweet. I appreciate it.**

I was worried about Hunter. I knew Arlene just wanted the dramabut her crazy friends just might try and pull something. "Will you stay until she leaves? I'm afraid of what she might do." I asked Eric. He didn't like the idea of anything happening to me or Hunter but I was worried I might cause him problems with the King.

"Of course. Looks like I'll have help too." he glanced down at Hunter was smiling from ear to ear. He hopped down off if his seat an ran toward Pam. "Auntie Pam!"

Hunter wrapped his arms around Pam's leg and she froze. "You certainly are interesting." She said after a moment and actually cracked a smile.

Eric and I both busted out laughing. Pam smirked and sat across from Eric. "You two seem happy." She commented. I blushed like a schoolgirl and mumbled something about getting there drinks. Eric gave me a chaste kiss and a goofy grin.

I'd never seen Eric so light hearted and happy before. Pam was laughing more than usual, which was a pleasant surprise. I spent most off the night helping Terry at the bar, but every time I looked over at their table Eric would blow me kiss and my heart would melt. Pam would roll her eyes but I knew she was happy for Eric.

By the time I got off, Pam had promised Hunter a puppy and a trip to the zoo. Eric had decided we absolutely had to have a family vacation on an island and that my car simply wasn't safe enough for Hunter to be in. I wasn't sure how well these plans were going to be executed but I was glad the three of them were getting along. I walked out of the bar holding Eric and Hunter's hand with Pam on Hunters other side. Of course nothing in my world is ever this easy going. .

Victor was leaning against the side of Eric's corvette, smirking. "Isn't this odd." he commented. I pulled Hunter up into my arms and let Eric push me behind Pam.

"I do not remember having anything scheduled for tonight Madden." Eric said in a cool voice.

Victor smiled. "Just worried about your safety. You haven't called myself or the King in a couple of days. Thought something might have happened to you."

"As you can see I am fine. Is there anything else?" Eric asked deadpan. He looked unaffected, but his emotions were everywhere. Pam seemed to feel just as agitated. She rolled her weight from one leg then to other.

"I am curious about the company you keep but I will let the King ask you about that." Victor smiled and like that, he was gone.

I looked down at a confused Hunter. "He shouldn't be here. He's not suppose to do anything unless Ms. Sandy says he can."

I looked at Eric and Pam. I had no idea who Sandy was. Eric spoke first. "Hunter, have you dreamed about any of these vampires?" he asked gently.

Hunter nodded."Yep. Victor works for Ms. Sandy in the hotel you and Aunt Sookie get married at. But he's not suppose to leave there. Ms. Sandy doesn't trust him." I was momentarily side tracked by the thought of my wedding. I had the same vision Amelia had the other day. Me in a white dress Eric at the end of the isle in a perfect black tux.

Hunter giggled, "I can show you if you want." Eric smiled at me. "That is a talk for a later time Lover. Hunter, did you see a Felipe De Castro? He would be in charge of Ms. Sandy and Victor."

"Nope. Ms. Sandy is in charge of everything. She got rid of Mr. Felipe, but that's a secret." he put his tiny hand over his lips and I couldn't help but smile.

Eric looked at Pam. "Call Sandy when you get back to Shreveport. If she's killing the King I want to be part of it." Pam nodded and looked at me. "Take care Sookie, Hunter." She gave Hunter a kiss on the forehead and went to find her car.

Eric let out a chuckle. "I have never seen her so happy." He wrapped his arms around the me and Hunter. "I have never been so happy." I sighed in contentment, wishing I could save this memory. "Sookie? Would you be opposed to staying with me for the night?" he asked quietly.

I thought about it for half second before agreeing. "Sure. I have to get some things from my house first." I turned toward my car but was stopped by Eric's guilty feeling. "I've already taken care of that." he said evenly.

I let out a deep breath. "How much." I asked in the same even tone. Already knowing Eric would've gone over board. "Well I'm not sure. I told the maid what I needed, and have not had the chance to look through everything." he said trying to sound innocent.

"Fine. That sound like fun Hunter?" I asked the smiling boy, still in my arms. "Yep! Aunt Pam is having our present dropped of there tomorrow!"

"i don't want to know." I muttered. I could see Pam would be spoiling all of my children. "Will you drive. I'm exhausted."

Eric glanced at my car in disgust but nodded. "Of course." he helped Hunter buckle his booster seat and we were off.

It took us longer than usual to get to Shreveport. Eric was actually driving the speed limit. When I asked why he glanced in the review mirror at a sleeping Hunter and mumbled 'precious cargo'. I couldn't help but smile and reach over to kiss his cheek. He could be so sweet sometimes.

We drove through the city, past all the residential area and into an upscale gated community. I'm not sure why I expected anything less. He went past various estates catching a glimpse of a lake every now and then.

Eric pulled into a curving driveway about 15 minuets away from any other houses. When I saw Eric's house I gasped. It was a large stone house with a large front lawn and a brick walkway. I caught a glimpse of a flower bed and a hot tub in the back.

Eric opened my door for me and took a still sleeping Hunter out of his car seat. He took my hand and kept a hold of Hunter as we walked up a gorgeous flower lined path. Pam must have an input there. The entry way to his house was unbelievable. He had beautiful artwork hung on almost every wall. "Your home is amazing." I muttered. Eric chuckled and led the way upstairs. "For tonight Hunter can stay with us. But tomorrow he can pick which ever room he would like. I'm sure Pam would love to decorate another room."

I smiled. Eric was being the sweet caring man that had stayed with me. I couldn't help but be happy. I watched as he carefully tucked hunter into a large red bed. He even left the bathroom light on. For what seemed like the millionth time, I thought he would be a great Dad.

"Come on Lover. You have worked hard, let me make dinner." he lifted me into his arms and carried me down the stairs smiling the whole way. His kitchen was absolutely huge. It had black and white tiles, and stainless steal appliances. The counters were a beautiful slate color.

EPOV

Sookie looked around the kitchen in awe. I could feel her hope and love swelling around us. I could easily picture her chasing after two small blonde children while making dinner. I knew she would be a good mother, but could I be a good father. I thought I was doing an okay job with Hunter. I'm not sure what it is about him but he just makes people open up to him. I felt Sookie's heart speed up and her breathing hitch. "What is it?" I asked urgently.

Her eyes widened. "I saw...you saw...you're going to be great father." she whispered. It took me a moment to figure out she was in my head. _Are you still in there?_ I tried to think at her. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"How long have you know?" she asked a bit shocked. I chuckled at her expression. "Eric! This not funny." that only caused me to laugh harder.

"It's not a big deal Lover. It is not uncommon for people in a bond to ear each other. I am not surprised." I said indifferently. I'd like to know what goes on inside Sookie's head sometimes.

"Then can you tell me why I'd caught glimpses ever since we met?" She smirked. That, I was not prepared for. "I am not sure. That however does not matter. What matters is that you are here." I stated. I was thrilled to have her in my home. My whole night had been unbelievable. I never thought I could be so happy, of course I never thought I would be in any sort of relationship let alone a blood bond and wanting to be married. I shook those thoughts away and focused on the beautiful creature in my arms.

"I'm afraid I don't have much to eat. But I can make a PB&J." I said rather proudly. I never tried to cook before and was happy Hunter liked my sandwich from the previous night. Sookie let out a giggle. "That would be perfect." I sat her down in one of the barstools and rummaged through the pantry. "I am not sure if I have jelly." I said absently Sookie just let out a giggle.

I took out a plate from the china cabinet Pam insist I have. I sat the plate down and watched Sookie eat. She had amused expression the whole time. "The best peanut butter sandwich ever." She smiled and kissed my cheek. I had been the best gentlemen I could the past two nights now I wanted to ravish my Lover.

I pulled her from her seat so she straddled my waist. I attacked her eager mouth with my own and let out a moan. I'd gone without sex for too long. But I had the rest of the night to make up for lost time.

**I have to find a beta before I can post the lemon, So the faster someone volunteers the faster the next chapter comes out. And Niall has family dinner with everyone in the next chapter. **


End file.
